


Milliara Lavellan

by Birdie Blue (calamitywritesstuff)



Series: For the Greatest Good [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Character Development, Drabbles, Ficlets, Gen, Sketches, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamitywritesstuff/pseuds/Birdie%20Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles and development for my Inquisitor. How she interacts with the other characters, AU drabbles, and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milliara Lavellan

 

**Companion Name:** Milliara Lavellan

**Race, Class, & Specialization:** Elf (Dalish), Rogue: Assassin.

  **Varric’s Nickname for them:** Ghostie

  _«Varric: I’ve got to know some Dalish here and there, and for all that they’re smart about their stuff, they always seem to be a bit naïve about the rest of the world. Ghostie’s different. She’s a cynic through and through. Wonder what made her that way… ”_

**=====**

**How they are recruited:**

                Once The Exalted plains has been unlocked, talking to Cullen will prompt the recruitment quest for Milliara. Cullen will tell you that that she received a troubling report from his scouts.

                 _Cullen: I have received word about a troubling situation. And… an embarrassing one. An Orlesian noble was found in the middle of our main camp in the Plains._

_Inquisitor: “What’s the embarrassing part?_

_Cullen: He was only in his small clothes, and delivered without anyone noticing. Turns out, he was a deserter who’d killed a number of the local small folk. This would have been helpful to us, if he had been delivered alive. I’d like you to keep an eye out for who was responsible._

If you have recruited Sera, she’ll try to talk you out of finding who’s responsible.

_Sera: Heard you were goin’ after the Ghost of the Emerald Graves. Would think twice about that if I were you. Nasty business. Hangin’ them up like animals, pfawh. »_

_Inquisitor: The man wasn’t hung up… »_

_Sera: Yeh, **that one** wasn’t. One of them farmers told a cook what told a friend of mine. They seen her out in the ruins by the lake. White and pale and… **elfy**. There and gone before you could blink. I’m sure she’s not a real ghost, right? Aha…hah. Cuz ghosts aren’t real. …Right? Why would they be? (nervous laughter)_

 

               After the mission is unlocked, a marker appears on the map in the Exalted Plains, near the broken bridge. A cutscene will be triggered upon arrival at a sacked villager’s house:

A Dalish elf is being held between two bandits, a third asks angrily where their stash of supplies went. The elvish woman replies that the undead ate them, and the bandit leader hits her in the stomach, causing her to double ver. She looks up to see the party at the same time as the bandits do. The bandit drops her and rushes to attack, only to be tripped and stabbed by the elf. The second bandit runs off, and ends up with a knife in his back.

If the Inquisitor is **Dalish** , Milliara will smile and greet the Inquisitor with the phrase “Aneth ara” (hello) and spit blood from her lips. She’ll ask if the inquisitor got the present she left, and if they would let her help clear up Thedas in return for a favour.

If asked why join the inquisition/if it’s just for revenge she will answer:

Dalish Inquisitor: “My children need a place that’s safe to live. No alienages. No knife ear jokes. No deserters killing us for our food. Let me work with you to make Thedas that place.”

Non-Dalish: “I have children that need a safe home. The safest place in Thedas right now is with your Inquisition. You’re the only one who can close the holes in the sky.”

The inquisitor can then choose to recruit Milliara or not. If not, she’ll travel to the Dalish camp. You can recruit her at any time later in the game.

  **=====**

**Where they are in Haven** : Standing by the water. A small boy and toddler are playing by a small fire while she watches the sky.

**Where they are in Skyhold:** Sitting on the ramparts, next to the room on the wall overgrown with plants and two bunkbeds. Inside the room her children are playing with a carved Halla, and the place has been tidied up some.

  **=====**

**Things they Generally Approve of** : Milliara values information, so investigating before making decisions will earn slight approval. She strongly believes in helping those who need it, and will approve of helping feed and shelter refugees. If the Inquisitor chooses the path of the Assassin, Milliara will warn against enjoying it too much. She’ll explain that she tries to balance her abilities with wanting to be a woman her children will be proud of.

**Things they Generally Disapprove of** : Milliara dislikes the fact that Varric writes everything down, and keeps asking about her past. Choosing overly aggressive options in delicate situations will cause slight disapproval. Defiling Dalish graves will trigger Disapproval, and siding with the Chantry over the Dalish on _THAT_ scroll will trigger Great Disapproval.

**Feelings on Templars:** Milliara dislikes the Templars for falling to the red lyrium, and for the abuses… especially since her son has shown signs of magic. She has no real feelings towards either side in the Mage-Templar war, thinking that both sides have committed wrong actions, and that neither is ‘in the right’. She’s interested in the Templars, but is extremely wary of Lyrium.

  _«Look, people trust them, right? They protect people. But I’ve seen them do bad things too. I’m glad Nils was young enough to escape the war.»_

_((encountering Red Templars) “Ugh, they’re **glowing**_ **.** ”

**Feelings on Mages** : While she empathizes with the initial cause of trying to get their freedom, Milliara doesn’t think that should excuse some of the things she’s seen them do.

 “ _I know… Not being able to be outside, being trapped, can make someone do stupid things. That doesn’t make the stupid things forgivable. One tried to press Nils into their band, I pressed my knife through his throat.”_

_“(encountering Rebel Mages) “Magic won’t save you.”_

  **=====**

**Friends in the Inquisition:** It might not seem like it at first, Milliara is an old friend of Vivienne, and they will often talk about ‘the good old days’, or of her son’s progress in studying magic while in a party together. She’s also familiar with Leliana, though the two aren’t quite as friendly. When talking with Solas, she’s curious about the fade, wanting to learn as much as possible about it to help understand her son’s magic. She’s conflicted about Cole, wanting to protect him but also encourage him to be himself… often mothering him in difficult situations.

  **Rivals in the Inquisition:** After she finds out about Blackwall, Milliara will intensely dislike him. She’s not comfortable around Varric, especially as he starts asking questions about her past, and why her children are half-elves. Milliara gets annoyed with Sara, and will often argue with her about Sara’s black and white worldview. “It’s more complicated than that!”

**Romanceable?:** Milliara is romanceable by male inquisitors of all races. However she is extremely cautious when being romanced, and is visibly shy/flustered when flirted with. She’s unwilling to have a fling, mostly due to the fact her children are with her at Haven/Skyhold, but melts if the inquisitor shows kindess to her kids.

If the Inquisitor breaks off the romance, she’ll act as a hardened version of herself. Businesslike and ruthless.

If unromanced, she’ll let slip that she finds both Cullen and Solas attractive, but believes that because she already has children she is too ‘damaged’ for either to be interested.  

 

 

**Missions**

**Small side mission:**

_Side mission 1:_ Memories Lost

Milliara will ask you for help recovering an important ring that she lost after trying to help out a down on his luck father in Redcliffe. She’s tracked the man down to Orlais, and they appear not to be a father at all but a swindling merchant who’s had a habit of stealing Elvish valuables. A quest will appear in Val Royeaux to recover the ring.

If returned to her, Milliara will explain the ring used to belong to her mother, the only thing she had left of her clan after they died from the Blight.

“I thought I’d lost it for good. Thank you.”

 

_Side mission 2:_ Grim Harvest

Milliara will say she’s received a letter from the Exalted Plains from some of the farmers she knew, asking for help with recovering the fields that are filled with dead bodies. A wartable operation will become available, called ‘Grim Harvest’, where Soldiers or local lords need to help removed dead bodies from the fields before the farmers can reclaim them.

 Upon completion, the inquisition receives a gift of royal elfroot and blood stone.

  **=====**

**Companion quest: Wounds left Unhealed**

                When Triggered, the Inquisitor will walk into a conversation between Milliara and Vivienne by the balcony where Vivienne is found. They’re arguing quietly about whether or not Milliara should ‘tell him’ where the boy is. They’ll stop the moment they realise the Inquisitor is there. But not before the Inquisitor hears Milliara say “He’d take him away from me! Both of them.”

Her face turns red as she notices the Inquisitor, and she looks down at her feet.

Milliara will then apologize for yelling, and glance at Vivienne who tells her that either Milliara can tell the Inquisitor, or _she_ will. Milliara explains that the father of her children is an Orlesian noble, who kept her as his mistress, and pet bard for a number of years. When she found out Nils had magic abilities, she escaped from his estate, unwilling to let her son be put into a Circle as Kirkwall’s fell and the war between mages and templars began. She was still pregnant at the time, and joined the Dalish clan at the Plains until she joined the Inquisition. Her son is the nobleman’s only heir, and the Baron has been threatening to take the boy back by force.

When they arrive at the orlesian’s estate, they’ll find it guarded by mercenaries., and a notice looking for the nobleman’s son. A reward is offered of gold. When they arrive at the courtyard of the estate, a cutscene will trigger. The noble will be flanked by soldiers.

_Grand Baron Richelieu: How Wonderful to meet you Inquisitor, if only it were under better circumstances. Ma Lapine, I see you haven’t brought Nils. I just want my son back. I would happily commit my men and significant gold to your cause, or I could make every effort to derail it… return him._

The Inquisitor can then ask for clarification and find out that Milliara had been cloistered, losing much of her freedom after the boy was born. They will also find out that the Baron didn’t know Nils had magic abilities. (though this will not alter his offer) The Baron will offer a choice: in exchange for his son, he will let Milliara go, and commit his forces and funds to the Inquisition. If he does _not_ get the boy, he’ll use his leverage to lower the inquisition’s reputation with the court and reduce the Inquisition’s support.

**_Option 1 – Order Milliara to hand Nils back_**.

Milliara will reluctantly agree to return his children. She will greatly disapprove. Dalish Favour will fall considerably as word gets out. The Baron will commit men and money to the inquisition.

If her approval is high, she will stay with the inquisition, but treat the inquisitor coldly. If it’s low, she will leave the Inquisition upon return to Skyhold. Romance is no longer possible.

Sera greatly disapprove. Varric disapproves. Vivienne Approves. Cassandra slightly approves.

**_Option 2 – Tell the Baron that he’ll never get his son._ **

Combat resumes. Once all enemies are defeated, Milliara will stand over the Baron with a knife to his throat.

**_Option 2A - Let the Baron live._ **

Tell Milliara to let the Baron live. If approval is high enough, she’ll back off, and just kick him in the ribs and he can be judged at a later time. If approval is low, she will look at the inquisitor and bury her knife in his throat. Miliara will disapprove. Sera disapproves.

**_Option 2B – Tell Milliara to kill the baron._ **

Milliara will kill the Baron without hesitation. She will approve. Vivienne will disapprove. Cassandra will slightly disapprove.

**_Option 3 – Make Milliara decide between her son and the Inquisition_**.

If approval is high enough, she’ll tell the Baron that his children will return to him, for the good of the Inquisition. The Baron keeps his promise of men and money. While she will miss her son terribly, she doesn’t blame the inquisitor, just herself. Romance is still possible. But she’ll ask the inquisitor to talk to the baron about visiting her son once they return to skyhold.

If approval is low, she will take option 2B.


End file.
